Fear is Another Form of Happiness
by BleedingFun
Summary: Story of a girl who has to make the choice of a life time. Kill or be killed. *I do not own the pictures the pictures belong to their rightful owner. Also I do not own any character in this story other than Emillia Grimace*


*I have this story uploaded to my Quotev account. I decided to upload here since it got so many views. BleedingFun - My profile

story/6396920/A-killer-like-me-will-never-love/ - Link to the actual story on Quotev

Beautiful Lie

I wasn't sure what was more terrifying. A beautiful lie or the painful truth. Knowing what I do now... I believe the answer to my own question is buried beneath the depths of my reality.

" I thought they weren't real, as if they were just a figment of my imagination. Nonetheless I knew my fate like it was all I've ever knew. Let's start from the beginning shall we?"-

" It all started back when I was twelve. I would stay over next door with the woods family. My parents were traveling salesman who would sell all sorts of neat stuff. We were constantly bouncing around state to state until my grandmother got sick and my father decided to stay put in town to keep an eye on her. Margaret and Peter were good friends with my parents so we all got along pretty well, she even taught me my schooling from home. Her sons were liu and Jeffrey woods. Liu was the only one who even showed me the slightest of attention out of the two. I can't complain though, Jeff was pretty mean. I don't think he could help it though.

Everything was smooth sailing up until the school year started for them. Not only did I lose my friend to the big ugly twinkie they called the school bus, but when they would come home this would make Jeff seem more of an ass than usual. God forbid you ask what's wrong because he would just give you this death glare. Normally you would look away and go about your business. Nope not me. I would glare right back and stand my 4 foot 5 inches of what ground I had. I may be small but I can sure pack a punch.

Needless to say, ALWAYS keep your guard up. You never know what's around the corner living here with those two. Now Jeff wasn't always mean. He only started acting differently when these kids he goes to school with would harass him and liu while waiting for the magical Twinkie. Now this is completely useless but we used to call him Jiffy, you know the peanut butter? I'm still wondering how he gained all of that speed when it came to chasing us afterwards.

I wasn't the only one who noticed the changed in Jeff. Liu noticed right away and he told me to always keep my eyes peeled even for the smallest of things. Hell he even helped me make my senses better by every month choosing one sense to train on and make it stronger. I'm sure glad he did because it came in handy for what I am about to tell you.

Margaret decided to put me in gymnastics out of the blue one day and at first I wasn't really liking the idea. Liu told me that it wasn't a bad idea and that it would help me build up muscle strength to help defend myself. I wasn't sure what he was talking about but he seemed like something bad was going to happen. It has been close to year since we've been doing monthly training sessions on my senses and my gymnastics and I'm doing pretty good. Here lately Jeff has been locked away in his room talking to himself. The only word I could comprehend was "-o beautiful"- I'm not the one to get scared easily but it was starting to get scary when we would sit for dinner and all you could see was Jeff stabbing his dinner. This started when Jeff was bullied to the point where his face was disfigured from the chemicals and fire that was set on him. He had just just come home from the hospital and his bandages were off. I didn't find him scary or anything, it was his actions that made me scared. This not only made me a little uncomfortable it made the whole eating area have this uneasy feeling. Something was going to happen and it was going to happen soon. That night when I went back to my parents house for the weekend I had this uneasy feeling in my stomach.

It was around ten that evening and I decided to use my string phone. Yes string phone. It was basically a metal can with a string connected to it and the other can on the other end. Well anyways I decided to use it to get in touch with liu on the other side. Usually he would pick up no matter what, but this time was different. I could hear a faint sound of what sounded like someone gurgling and laughter.

I remember that laugh like it's embedded into my mind. It sounded amused yet insane at the same time. I wasn't sure what was going on but I couldn't stop staring at the house. It was like something kept me from looking away. Eventually the sun began to rise and along the sunrise you can see the flashing red and blue lights. That's when I knew that all the training and gymnastics was to keep me safe from what is going to happen in the future.

Four years had passed since I lost a family and my best friend. I was sixteen at the time and since I was old enough to take care of myself my parents decided to leave me home alone, at least I thought I was alone. It wasn't bad though I had way around and money and I had all things I needed to stay alive. It didn't take long for me to feel a presence wherever I went. That constant feeling of being watched and followed no matter where you went was starting to get old fast.

Never would I have expected it to be him to watch me. I remember one night i was walking home from the gas station and this grown man kept following me. I didn't speed up or anything because then he would know that I knew he was following me. Once I walked around the corner I pulled out my boot knife and waited a few moments and pretend to act like I was clueless tourist. Once he grabbed my shoulder I then flipped him over my shoulder and onto his back. Man the look on his face was priceless. Attempting to be cool I twisted the knife if my hand around in circles watching his face light up with fear was pretty amazing. After awhile I got bored and then stabbed him in the side of his neck. While watching the life drain from his eyes I whispered in his ear "fear is another form of happiness. Might not be yours but it sure is mine."

Painful Truth

After leaning the man against the fence post I cleaned my knife off with his clothes and stuck it back in my boot. Good thing I took gymnastics all those years because it came in handy when I had to get away from the scene I just made. Climbing things isn't the problem it's getting down without making a sound is the hard part. Now I'm not the one to complain but listening to the cops talk about work without respect really makes me mad. They have no idea how much effort it takes to kill without making a mess I mean come on people be greatful that you don't have to clean up guts or something.

I kept remembering that presence being close behind me the whole time. It was as if the presence was watching over me for protection. I clearly didn't need to be watched over I mean whoever it was just watched me kill a man. The funny part was watching the cops freak out about my art work. "Call back up and make sure to tell everyone to lock their doors and windows" like seriously people locking something will not keep someone especially a killer out of your house. We have a one tracked mind, once we are set on someone you might as well hang it up because you're already dead before we get to you. The best part is us knowing you and that you have no idea we're learning your every move to known when to strike.

Now most killers are messy. Nope not me I prefer to myself clean and casual because if you're not careful then all eyes would be on you and that would not work out in your favor. Apparently blood is like that annoying friend everyone has, you know the one that never leaves when you basically tell them to but they never catch on? Yeah that's how blood is with clothes it refuses to leave no matter how much you try to get it to.

Enough about me let's get on with the story. Now Liu told me not to be afraid of Jeff but not to trust him either. So me being the person I am I decided not to give a damn and go with the flow. Whatever happens, happens. You can't change the hand you were dealt with you can only learn from it or just become an idiot. I remember every single kill I have done up until we met face to face for the first time in years. At that moment everything stopped. Nothing was important anymore. Nothing made sense anymore. Who knew that the three simple words would cause your mind to go blank with complete confusion. "Please don't leave." Those were the three simple words he had said to me. The words that made everything freeze in time. I remember standing there in pouring rain and pounded of the thunder filling the air as I tried to understand what was happening.

I didn't know if it was him that kept me from leaving or the fact that I wanted to know why. I was so confused and heartbroken. Was everything I knew a beautiful lie or the painful truth? Could he be telling me the truth or lying about his brother? Could it be true that he had liked me all along and just didn't know how to tell me or could he be lying and saying this to keep me in a mind game. I wasn't sure and I didn't want to stay and find out.

At that moment something told me to run. To run and don't turn back. If I would have just listened to that voice then I wouldn't be in this position I am in today. Nothing he said to me maked sense. None of the things he did or the people he was with made me feel "normal". I was slowly falling into the darkness of insanity and I was enjoying it. Once inside it hit me like wave of emotions... I was truly insane and loving every single moment of it. I remember finding out what my destiny was and how I was meant to be this way for the rest of life. I wasn't scared no, I was more afraid of who I was becoming until he made me believe it was okay. He made me realize that none of this was in my control and that it was bound to happen sooner or later. I couldn't control my love for blood anymore. Once he made my transition complete I was no longer neat and clean with my killing sprees. It was if the only way I could feel satisfied was if I was surrounded by crimson. The more the better and the more it became a need. It felt like the blood was a drug and the murder was a fix.

He made me feel like I was the only important person in his life. He made me feel like I was special. When I found out what his true intentions were I only felt like I was the one to blame because of how nieve I was. My mom always told me not to believe everything I hear and I should have listened. Now all I can think of is how much I should have listened to that voice those years ago. Then maybe just maybe I would be sitting at home watching cartoons instead of watching my face appear on every news station in the area. Before I met him I was just another face in the crowd that nobody would ever suspect to be a cold blooded killer. Before I met him I killed for a reason not just for fun.

I should have been more careful. I should have been more aware of what was going on. Now I'm stuck on getting out of this stupid contract I made to be a proxy. Now I am stuck on killing 1,000,000,000 people. So unfortunately Mr. Campbell you made the mistake of becoming my shrink and that means you are the victim that set me free from all the years of endless blood and agony. As you should already know fear is another form of happiness, it may not be yours but it sure is mine." Nothing but complete silence filled my ears until I stabbed the poor mans neck with my boot knife for the last time. Now I'm free. At least for now. I still have so much to do before he comes for me again but this time I will be ready and I will not fail. I'm sorry Liu I should have listened to you. Maybe then I would have been more intelligent and careful.


End file.
